The Phoenix Child
by DarkMiss 13
Summary: Severus Snape is not trusted anymore, the Order lets him know and forces him to reveal a secret that been around for over thirty years..........HBP never happened SSOC,RLOC,RLNT,HPHG
1. Prologue

Egypt: Hey people if the prologue reminds you of anything I probably got it from a Fic called _Choices._

I don't own Harry Potter or anything related other than the Oc's I make up. Enjoy

The Phoenix Child

Prologue

Harry Potter smiled at his two best friends although sadly, he had just come to # 12 for the first time since Sirius' death.

"Come on Harry my brothers made a new candy with Ginny, they call it Bat Balls turns you into a bat and everything" came the voice of Harry's friend Ron.

"Oh Ron he just got in, let him rest for a bit" Hermione huffed at Ron. Harry gave a graceful glance at her. He couldn't help it but he had started thinking of her than more than a friend.

"Okay but let's go to your room"

The trio got to Harry's room. On the way there they saw the start of a meeting "I wish I could got to the meeting Fred and George still can't join mum won't let them" Ron shook his head trying to get rid of the memory of **THAT** discussion. They laid on his bed and talked for a while about their summers, when the twins and Ginny came in.

"Hey Harry"

"Hey guys" they played with the twin's new candies, Bat Balls and Plastering Pumpkins, when they heard a large **THUMP.**

"What was that?" Ginny asked from her place by Fred.

"Don't know, let's go see" Ron stood up and looked though Harry's trunk; he looked for a minute and came up with Harry's Invisibility cloak. "Here that should hold us all" the six wrapped themselves around the cloak and snuck downstairs. When they got downstairs they could not believe the sight the met their eyes.

Mad Eye Moody had their Potions professor up on the wall with his feet almost leaving the floor. Moody's hand wrapped around his neck slowly cutting off any and all air. But what had really got them was the look of terror on their most controlled professor's face. His long fingers trying to pry Moody's from his neck. Most if not all of the order was there at what was happening just standing there.

"Snape we as an order can't trust you, we don't know why you came over in the first place, and you could be Voldermort's spy for we know not Albus' "

"I'm true to Albus, you don't have to know why" Snape spat out in his true fashion, but his voice was weak and raspy.

"But I don't, I need proof I can't take your word"

"MOODY!!!!" McGonagall scolded and tried to pry his hands from her collogues neck.

"Minerva you can't tell me you don't have doubts about him, he's a **Death Eater**" Moody's hands had dropped to his sides and in a flash of black Snape was on the floor trying to catch his breath while backing away into a far corner.

"No I have never and never will have doubts about Severus, you're very lucky that Albus is not here." She looked toward the others turning her back on Moody. "And you all" pining a glare worthy of Snape to everyone. "Can't even help, as you stand by and watch oneof the most dedicated Phoenixers, one that risks **his** life every single time he gets us information so **we** can stay one step ahead of Voldermort!!!" She had been scolding them, Moody moved unnoticed towards Snape slowly as not to alert Snape to his presence he aimed his wand at his crouching form. "Harry look!" Hermione nudged him "Moody's going to curse Snape" Mrs. Weasley had also seen him because she yelled "**MOODY NO!!!!"** everyone looked back to Mad-Eye and Snape just in time to hear Moody yell "**Viewus Pensive**" at the same time Albus Dumbledore apperated in........

This is just the prologue all other chaps will be MUCH longer.

TBC


	2. A Bumblebee's Anger, The Guardian, and M

WOW eleven review eleven wonderful great reviews Thank you all

**V.CAndrewsClone18**: You'll see in this Chapter, but this is to show a side of Snape that is hidden.

**Blackrose**: Yes it is a Harry and Hermione ship. I don't like her with Ron and I'm using all my will power not to kill him off...at least not yet. As to Harry and Snape you'll have to wait and see...I have something special planed for those two.

**Silverthreads** and **Oya**: Thank you both and it's a great fic

**Rickmans girl**: Severus will always be the good guy in our hearts even if he was the bad guy

**Alia D**; Moody will get his just desserts as for the secret next chapter maybe

And thank you **acid green quil**, **nomadicchick09**, **emma**, **dreamcatcher**, and **StarDust47**.

**_The Phoenix Child_ **

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I own the spell Moody used the Twins' Bat Balls and Plastering Pumpkins, and everyone not in the Canon. PS I made the sorting hat's song that took up more time then writing everything else, e-mail or put in review if you want to take it.

* * *

**A Bumblebee's Anger, The Guardian and Meeting Friends**

_**Recap**_

..._.She had been scolding them, Moody moved unnoticed towards Snape slowly as not to alert Snape to his presence he aimed his wand at his crouching form. "Harry look!" Hermione nudged him "Moody's going to curse Snape" Mrs. Weasley had also seen him because she yelled "**MOODY NO!**" everyone looked back to Mad-Eye and Snape just in time to hear Moody yell "**Viewus Pensive**" at the same time Albus Dumbledore apperated in..._

_**End recap**_

_**

* * *

**_

Albus Dumbledore was a very calm man he faced Voldemort and Grindelwald and still never lost his cool but for some reason as he watched his wife of over fifty years rant and rave to him about what had just happened he snapped and everyone but Moody knew. Minerva calmed somewhat as she finished but could see things were about to get ugly. First a wave of pure magical energy pushed everyone to the edges of the room if anyone resisted the energy pushed three times as hard back. The six under the cloak tried hurriedly to cover themselves back up after the first blow they scrambled to a corner each trying to hold on to the prized object, Harry blushing slightly as he grazed Hermione's hand, after securing them selves they heard Fred – or was is George? Whisper "I almost feel sorry for Mad-Eye"

"Alastor what have you done?" Dumbledore hissed an oddly way not unlike Snape.

Mad-Eye stood seemingly unfazed by 180 the Headmaster had just turned, smirked as if proud of answering "I did the view memory spell, it just had the added bonus of letting everyone see them...good thing too." Moody's eye (the blue one) started looking around most likely for Snape, he hadn't looked up where the kids were or he would of said something, but it was only a matter of time.

This time Albus broke, his face once calm turned into a full blown glare so bad Moody would dead more times that Harry faced Voldemort.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? WE WILL VIEW NOT THE MEMORIES **YOU** WANT BUT **ALL** OF THEM! NOT ONLY IS THIS ILLEGAL, IT'S **MIND RAPE**!" Now everyone was in fear of their lives all except Moody

"That's good we'll see why he joined Voldemort and why he turned sides, he even could have been involved in Simon's death..." He was the only one that didn't see both Dumbledore and McGonagall's faces turn pale with the last statement.

In the corner with the kids Ginny asked the question on their minds, "Who's Simon and why are Dumbledore and McGonagall acting like that?"

"Simon was the-"

"Headmaster's child and to-"

"McGonagall she's like his mother-"

"There are rumors of her really being his mother- anyways-"

"When he was three he was-"

"Kidnapped and thought to be-"

"Killed by Death Eaters" The twins finished

"How do you know this?" Hermione asked quite sternly

"We heard mum and others-"

"Without the twin speak please" Ron sighed

"We heard mum and others try to wrestle something out of Lupin but he wasn't telling" They looked towards the were-human and Harry noted something odd, Lupin's eyes he looked like he knew something, like he wanted to tell but couldn't.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY HIS NAME AGAIN, HE IS DEAD AND HAS BEEN DEAD FOR THE PAST THIRTY YEARS!" Dumbledore hung his head his voice low and defeated "I can't hold him anymore, tell him I love him that both his parents love him" He raised his head, this eyes held no warmth only sadness tears running down "And I know I can't and it hurts, just because I'm Albus Dumbledore they came after my child, they killed him and sent me a Howler filled with his screams as they killed him, and you blame Severus he was only six years old! Alastor you better be worried, if Severus comes out of this harmed in any way you'll wish you were in Voldermort's hands instead of mine."

He sat in a chair that had suddenly appeared. Everyone baffled looked around they were in a room a rather cozy room with lot's of chairs and couches, everyone sat down no one giggling when Tonks missed her chair and would have fallen to the floor had Lupin not caught her. Hearing a door open all of them turned to a sight. A medium sized woman stood there she had short blond hair and light sea green eyes, she wore a flowing robe of white and baby blue her eyes set in a sad smile. "I hoped my vision would not come true" her voice was mystical like a far echo. Lupin smiled a sad smile at the woman, "I know Shaunna, I know."

"When Black died you became the survivor of the Marauders, I hope you don't become the survivor of the Renegades."

Lupin smiled "Sev's too stubborn too give up with out a fight"

Shaunna giggled and faced the others staring at her "I' am Shaunna Willis-Lupin and I'm Sev's guardian... well one of them, there are three, I guard his school time memories. You will view this like a pensive but I will have control I will show you what you seek, but not all his memories, any questions?" She tilted her head to the side waiting for someone to speak, she didn't have to wait long.

"What did you mean by 'I hoped my vision wasn't true'" Mrs. Weasley spoke from her husband's side.

"I'm a seer a true one, you will see what I meant when you view his memories. I appear quite frequently along with Remus and the other two guardians, I must go now but when your ready to start use the door on your left, good-bye every one, good-bye my love" she walked-no glided over to Lupin and kissed him. "I wish you happiness and I know you will find another love" Shaunna smiled again and faintly disappeared.

After everyone had gotten over the shock of the woman and Lupin's wife nonetheless, they made their way to the door it was very large about as large as the doors in the great hall it was wood made from holly with the edges made from yew. Moody reached first and opened the door causing a blinding white light to flare and just as fast as it came it left.

* * *

**(Past)**

They were now in a train compartment in it were two eleven year old boys for their first year in Hogwarts, both were reading the same book separately. The boy on the right had brown shaggy hair with some white and warm light brown-amber eyes. The boy on the left had black hair that reached past his ear, falling limply into his eyes which were ebony black. Realization hit when they figured out who these boys were a young Remus Lupin and Severus Snape and apparently they were friends. Severus closed his book with a snap.

"Remus?" The boy looked up.

"Yes Sev?"

"The author doesn't know what he's talking about in this book" the boy smirked and stood on his seat to get to his trunk.

"Sev what are you doing?"

"Getting my trunk"

"Why?"

"I want to get in my robes now" But the train hit a bump and Sev flew onto Remus' lap. The compartment door opened.

"Well, well we already know who are going to be the queer's of their houses" a voice said. It belonged to a boy the same age as the other two, he had long even shaggier black hair and blue-gray eyes. "What are your names?" Sev got up off of Remus and glared.

"Why so you can tell others to stay away from us?"

"Yeah that is the point butt-muncher" a new voice called beside the shaggy haired boy appeared another, this time he had messy black hair and hazel eyes and glasses. "We're Sirius Black and James Potter and you're going to learn respect one way or another" James pulled out his wand and was about to yell a hex when a shriek reached his ears.

"JAMES BROGEN POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" A girl along with two others stormed up to James. "You're a bully at home and here, can't you stop acting like a jerk for-once-in-your-life?" Each word she poked James in the chest, she looked just like James but her hair was past her knees. "Come on we're leaving we don't need little miss big stuff to get pissed let's go" And Sirius and James left the three girls entered the compartment. "Sorry bout that, my brother's a troll"

She seated herself next to Sev then stuck her hand out "My name is Jasmine Potter and I wish I had no relation to that airhead." The other girl that sat next to Remus smiled "I'm Shaunna Willis". Remus quickly slid in "I'm Remus Lupin" Sev rolled his eyes but shook Jasmine's hand "Si-Severus Snape" No one seemed to catch his slip.

"So I'm chopped dragon's liver aren't I?" they had forgotten about the third girl, she had medium length red hair and emerald green eyes, she introduced herself as Lily Evans. For the rest of the train ride they talked and it wasn't until they were almost to Hogwarts when the subject came up.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Shaunna asked Lily, at the same time Sev and Jasmine scoffed.

"What was that for you two?" Remus looked at the pair.

"We don't have a decision like you three we **have** to be a certain house or you can start to funeral arrangement's now. I have to be in Gryffindor because _every Potter has been in Gryffindor_" Jasmine opened a chocolate frog "Same here I have to be in Slytherin" Sev grabbed the now opened candy from Jasmine and ate it in one bite. "Okay how about if you could pick your house" Remus glanced at the two fighting over frogs.

"Slytherin without a doubt"- Jasmine

"Gryffindor" –Sev

"Ravenclaw"- Shaunna

"Gryffindor"- Remus

"Gryffindor"- Lily

"What nobody wants to be in Hufflepuff?" Lily smiled and to stop Sev and Jasmine from fighting took the last Chocolate Frog from them.

"Hey!-" (Jas)

"That was mine-" (Sev)

"Yours?" (Jas)

"Yeah mine" (Sev)

"That frog was mine" (Jas)

"I know it that frog belonged to me" (Sev)

"Okay Sev it was yours, but now it's time to get off this train come on" and Jasmine pulled Sev out by his arm, with everyone behind them shaking their heads.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A giant man was leading them to boats, because Sev and Jasmine were so far ahead they had left behind the others. Sev and Jasmine (who still had his arm) had grabbed one of the first boats.

"You know what, I think I know him from somewhere"

"From where Sev?"

"That's the problem I don't know from where."

"You'll find out later, look" Jasmine pointed to a large majestic castle

"Wow"

The first years climbed up the steps, and the five met up.

"Jasmine you ran out with Sev like something was after you." Remus brushed off some dirt from his robes.

A tall black haired witch in emerald robes approached them. She had a stern face and warm green eyes the same colour as her robes.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She led them to the entrance hall where she explained about the houses and points. Sev again was hit with a bout of knowing McGonagall. When she brought them to the Great Hall everyone was in awe. Sev looked at the ceiling it looked like the night sky with the crescent moon shining overhead. Jasmine followed his gaze.

"You like it? it's bewitched to look like the night sky" He looked toward her

"How you know?" raising an eyebrow

"I wasn't just eating frogs the whole train ride I read...too much at times"

"What is that old hat doing on that stool?" Remus asked, the other's shrugged.

They all stood and watched the hat...so was everyone else, and then a rip opened like a mouth and began to sing:

_You think I'm just an old hat_

_But I'm much, much more than that_

_I will tell you where you go_

_But how you say shall I know?_

_Your home may be with Lions_

_Where they defend for what to them is right_

_Brave, headstrong and bold_

_With colors of red and gold_

_Or nest with Ravens_

_Where mind over matter is law_

_Not with just brains and books but with their wands_

_Soaring high in the skies in blue and bronze_

_You might burrow with Badgers_

_Loyal, fair, and just_

_Never afraid to work for their fellow_

_Toiling hard in black and yellow_

_Or you can slither with the Snakes_

_Whose ambition runs like no other_

_They use anything to make their means_

_While decked out in sliver and green_

_Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin_

_I'll see in your minds thick and thin_

_So come on put me on just go along_

_Because the Hogwart's sorting hat will tell you where you belong! _

McGonagall called out the first name:

"Krystal Arch" She went up and put the hat on her head, after a couple of seconds the hat yelled:

"RAVENCLAW!"

Sev bit his lip how was he going to out smart a smart hat? He was pulled from his thoughts by Jasmine.

"Trying to find a way to get it to get you into Slytherin?" worried that if he spoke he'd puke he nodded.

"Don't worry I'll tell you what to say"

Relived that she had a solution he spoke "So now you tell me not to worry" She just smiled and nodded her head, then whispered what to say to the Hat in his ear. "So that's all I've got to tell it?" "Yea that's it"

"Lily Evans" she gave them a thumb up and walked to the stool, after a while it yelled:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

They clapped happy that their friend had gotten into the house of their choice. Remus also made Gryffindor along with Sirius Black, and a new bud of his Peter Pettigrew.

"James Potter"

James pushed right in between Jasmine and Sev, even if it went out of his way to the hat. He sat on the stool and even before the hat touched his head it yelled:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sev looked over to Jasmine to see her chanting softly, he then looked over to Shaunna who tilted her head to the side and said out of the blue "Sev your son will do the same thing she's doing" pointing to Jasmine who was stepping up to the hat, "What?"

"Your son will be a true Slytherin for going to Gryffindor and at the same time be a true Gryffindor for not going to Slytherin"

Jasmine had been at the hat for a good five minutes and still was showing no signs of getting to a house. Then she must have convinced the hat since it yelled:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sev and Shaunna both let out a breath they thought they hadn't held. After about three more people it was Sev's turn.

"Severus Snape"

TBC

I know I'm evil, I've been told this very often by my friends. If I get good reviews I will work fast for the next chapter. Points for anyone who can tell me who Snape's other two mind Guardians are, and what is the secret. Look for clues... Later---Egypt


	3. Sorting, Mysteries, and a Prophecy

**Oya**: Thank you for your comments that's what I like in a reviewer, yes they are his Guardians and next chapter you will find out why they called themselves the Renegades.

**Thank you also: StarDust47 and Alia D**.

Why do you all think I'm done with Moody? When the older Severus gets back he's going to want Mad-Eye's head on a plaque.

* * *

_**Recap**_

_Sev looked over to Jasmine to she her chanting softly, he then looked over to Shaunna who tilted her head to the side and said out of the blue "Sev your son will do the same thing she's doing" pointing to Jasmine who was stepping up to the hat, "What?" "Your son will be a true Slytherin for going to Gryffindor and at the same time be a true Gryffindor" Jasmine had been at the hat for a good five minutes and still was showing no signs of getting to a house. Then she must have convinced the hat since it yelled:_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Sev and Shaunna both let out a breath they thought they hadn't held. After about three more people it was Sev's turn._

"_Severus Snape" _

_**End Recap**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Sorting, Mysteries, and a Prophecy**

Sev stepped up. He looked at McGonagall one last time trying to place why he knew her, before the hat covered his head. The Order for some reason could hear the conversation inside as if they were speaking it out loud.

_Severus Snape? That's not your name, heir of Hogwarts_

**I know but the curse stops me from saying anything**

_So what are you going to tell me, just like that friend of yours why you need to be Slytherin_

**You know?**

_Yes you have two paths, but to keep your life you and I both know young heir that you must go to Slytherin but you shall go through many hardships along your way_

**Oh…**

_I will send you to Slytherin, young heir, but I have one last piece of advice. You are Hogwarts heir she will listen to you and obey, all under Hogwarts shall do the same, never forget this._

**Yes, I will always remember **

_One more thing, bring Ms. Potter back one day to talk to me she has enough manipulation to easily out shine Salazar Slytherin…._

**Sure….Can you sort me now?**

_Sorry heir….._

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sev walked to the table to the far left of the Great Hall and grabbed a seat; he gazed towards the Gryffindor table. Lily, Remus, and Jasmine smiled at him. He watched as Shaunna got called up and was placed not in Ravenclaw but in Hufflepuff. Sev looked around to the head table, just to be hit by yet another bout of deja-vu, he nudged a older girl beside him by the name of Judith Katts and asked about the teachers at the table.

"Well that's Professor Flitwik, Professor Sprout, and Headmaster Dumbledore" Sev was going to say something but the Headmaster stood. "Welcome to Hogwarts old and new…" The Headmaster talked about school notices and other things but Sev wasn't listening, he was pulled from his thoughts when a voice drawled in his ear.

"So your Tempest Snape's child are you?"

Sev turned to face a boy maybe around fifteen with long white blond hair and sliver eyes. "Yes" Sev responded trying to keep the hatred out of his voice, this boy just screamed out **RICH ARROGANT GIT!**.

"Lucius Malfoy fifth year perfect" Malfoy held out his hand.

"Severus Snape but I think you already knew that" He hesitantly shook the elders hand. The older boy after wiped his hand on his robes as if Sev's touch was slimy"I can teach you who are in the right crowds and who isn't, like those people who came off the train with you, we don't get along with trash like that." Lucius looked at the Gryffindor table.

"I think I can tell who are the right crowds for myself, thanks" Sev said coolly. Lucius' cheeks turned a pale pink.

"I'd be careful if I were you Snape"

"I'd do the same if I were you too Malfoy" The perfect stormed away and Judith leaned over to him, "That wasn't wise of you Snape, Malfoy rules over us Slytherins, but I have to give it there for sticking up to him like that."

Back under the cloak Ron turned to Harry "That sounded almost like what you said to Draco Malfoy on the train in first year" Harry looked at him thoughtful "Yeah it does doesn't?" One of the twins looked over from a seventh year girl to Harry "You told Malfoy that?" Harry nodded.

"Wicked!"

**

* * *

****(Someplace Else in Severus's mind)****

* * *

**

"I have to find him before they do" a dark-haired woman sat on a black chair.

"No, you don't" replied another woman in a green dress.

"Yes, I do, his mind self is running from us and them, don't you get it?"

"Yes, I do but we must wait" the two lapsed into a comfortable silence when three people walked into the room. "How are they Lupis?" The woman on the chair asked.

"Fine Vixen, Wolfe is with them"

"Is dad with them" a girl asked so looked about 17 and had amber eyes and long shaggy blonde hair. Lupis looked at her daughter "Yes Autumn your father is here." Autumn smiled showing off huge canines "Cool I really miss him..you get to meet my dad for real Alba" She glanced at a girl a little younger that her.

"But the only reason he's here is because something happened to my father, right mum?" Alba whispered her blue eyes misting over, Vixen ran over to her daughter "Don't worry honey everything will be just fine, just ask auntie Panthera." She gestured to the woman in green. Pathera smiled "Your father is strong he will make it, I sure of it." Pathera looked at Lupis.

"Don't you have to show them the next part?"

"Yes the secret he was hiding for over thirty years shall come to light bit by bit with the biggest revelation first" Lupis sighed.

"To who them, or our godson, MY son?" Panthera glared at her.

"Both" Lupis gave a sad smile them turned to her daughter "Want to come and see your father Autumn?" The girl's answer was to follow her mother out the room after giving the others hugs. Then silently Alba followed.

* * *

_**With the Order

* * *

**_

The Order sat in the Slytherin common room wondering about they just saw. "I never knew Professor Asper Natio **1** hated his own house like that." Tonks mused from her seat on one of the chairs. "I thought it suspicious of his intolerance of the Slytherins despite being their Head of House" McGonagall shook her head. A scoff came from the room and everyone looked to see who it was, "Remus do you have something to share with us?" Dumbledore asked. Remus nodded.

"But I can't tell until the curse is broken, I want to but can't." Moody looked hard at Remus "You're telling the truth, but can't you tell us, oh… I know your helping this Death Eater Snape aren't you werewolf"

"**MOODY!" **Three voices rang out Dumbledore and McGonagall had been two of them but the third came from a doorway that had appeared and in it, Shaunna. The small woman was pissed, she glided towards the old man "How dare you accuse Sev or Remy of doing that, you don't know either of them and you act this way in front of children." She pointed to the corner where Ginny and the others were, then to the two behind her. Moody focused his blue eye on the sextet as Dumbledore did the same "Potter, Granger ,Weasley ,Weasley and, Weasley nice of you to join us, now take off the cloak" The children sighed and unwrapped themselves from the cloak.

Mrs. Weasley walked up to them "What were you six thinking? Don't answer that! You could have gotten in trouble or worse!" Shaunna put a hand on Mrs. Weasley shoulder, "They would have came here anyway Mrs. Weasley I foresaw it." Something in Mrs. Weasley snapped "Foresaw this, foresaw that and what is this curse!" Autumn stepped up to the yelling red head.

"Stop yelling at my mother, we're here now to show you at least part of it so keep your tongue in check." Everyone was shocked that this girl stood up to Mrs. Weasley and that she was Shaunna's daughter. Remus slowly walked up to the hotheaded girl,

"Aki** 2**?"

Autumn looked from Mrs. Weasley to the werewolf, she noted that they had the same amber eyes, slowly she nodded and rushed into his arms. "Dad! Oh dad I missed you so much!" Everyone eyes widened at this revelation as the father daughter pair swung around the room. Remus put Autumn down and looked at his dead wife his eyes asked her a question and she answered "Yes they are all here," she paused forgetting something "oh and this is Alba."

Alba moved from her corner for the others to get a better look at her. She was tall about sixteen with super long jet black hair that looked somewhat messy, her blue eyes were unexpressive but were nice none the less. Harry while he liked her looks Ron, Fred and George seemed to be smitten for her, which could be told by the way their hair matched their face colour. After a while Alba got tired of everyone staring at her so she snipped at Shaunna,

"Auntie could you please show them the memory and or the bloody prophecy," then suddenly she stopped and hugged herself, her voice becoming low "I just want to find out what everyone is keeping from me."

Shaunna walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Okay little one I'll get this show on the road." She waved her hands and a voice a ghastly one that reminded Harry about when Trelawney gave a prophecy in his third year. They all listened to the voice they identified as Shaunna:

_**The Phoenix child is born with love and light,**_

_**Raised in hate and darkness, he is the shadow mage.**_

_**One of darkness and light he walks the path till the day**_

_**of his rebirth.**_

_**A black mage, panther and wolves will help him see the way**_

_**of his rightful heritage.**_

_**The union of the phoenix and mage will conceive the miracle twins**_

_**rival to Apollo and Artemis**_

_**However none can be reveled until he is broken in mind and spirit, and his loved one's piece together the key and the door……and the Phoenix child will be reborn once more…...

* * *

**_

**1** Asper Natio comes from _Aspernatio_ which means 'to hold with contempt'

**2** Aki means Autumn in Japanese


	4. Secrets

_**

* * *

Recap**_

_**The Phoenix child is born with love and light,**_

_**Raised in hate and darkness, he is the shadow mage.**_

_**One of darkness and light he walks the path till the day**_

_**of his rebirth.**_

_**A black mage, panther and wolves will help him see the way**_

_**of his rightful heritage.**_

_**The union of the phoenix and mage will conceive the miracle twins**_

_**rival to Apollo and Artemis**_

_**However none can be reveled until he is broken in mind and spirit, and his loved one's piece together the key and the door……and the Phoenix child will be reborn once more…...**_

_**End Recap

* * *

**_

**The Phoenix Child Chapter 4 – Secrets**

Everyone found themselves in the astronomy tower, at first it looked like no one was there but on the edge was a thirteen year old boy curled up. His shoulder length hair covering his face. The slightly older Severus kept looking towards the door every second or so. "She's not coming" he said with a disappointing sigh. When he gave a yelp and jumped into the air. A girls laughter could be heard.

"Jas!" Sev hissed "don't do that, and take off the cloak."

Jas was still giggling as she took of the invisibility cloak. "Sorry Sev it was too easy."

The two fell into comfortable silence then:

"Jasmine I need to tell you something"

"Severus I need to tell you something"

They spoke at the same time. "Ladies first" Jas looked scared and Sev wrapped an arm around her. "It's…it's a long story" she stammered "I can handle it" He tightened his hold on her.

"I'm older than James by five minutes, and nobody but my grandparents on my fathers side was happy about that, they all wanted James to be heir, not me……. they hated me, I never knew why but they did. I found out why when I was five, see before then I was the human house-elf, I lived with them, cleaned like them, but…. the house-elves didn't get beaten like me. But I found out a seer foretold that the first born Potter girl would be born a Black Mage, and guess what?... I happen to be the only Potter girl born since then. My brother was raised to hate me and I only was safe at my grandparents, they loved me and stopped most of the bad things the others did to me. Until my Grandmother died,….. I couldn't even attend the funeral because I was unconscious, my family got meaner even the house-elves had rule over me, I knew my family wanted me dead or disowned but because of my Grandfather they couldn't. Then when I got my Hogwarts letter I was happy, I could escape my family,…… but they had other plans James was there to 'keep' me in line by whatever means, that's why I'm in the hospital wing more than Remy and now Black wants in and he's worst…… I needed to tell someone Severus, someone I trust……" She fell silent.

"You should tell the Headmaster" Her head shot up

"No, I can't"

"Why not? Look what Potter and Black has done."

"Because if word gets out I'm a Black Mage, I could get kicked out of school"

Sev bowed his head "I'm sorry Jasmine"

She moved out of his embrace and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Don't be it's my fault I'm weak and a coward" She snorted "I can't stand up to my own family"

With shocking speed Severus grabbed Jasmine and hugged her tight "You are NOT weak you are one of the strongest people I know, and aren't we all cowards at some point" They looked into each others eyes onyx to hazel, they blushed and pulled slightly away.

"Severus you had something to say?" He nodded then looked at Jasmine. "I have to do something first okay?"

He got up and spread his arms into the air.

"Hogwarts hear your heir show your self!"

After a while a woman with pale white hair and eyes appeared out of thin air. The woman smiled "Heir how many times must I tell you my name is Rose?" Jasmine stared at the woman "Who…What are you?"

"I'm Hogwarts"

Sev faced the woman "Hog- Rose can you create a barrer to prevent a curse from coming into effect?"

"Yes just you two or the other three in here?"

"Other three?" and from the shadows came Shauuna, Lily and Remus "Sorry we had a meeting of secrets to share too" Lily gave a grin. Sev and Jas nodded "All of us" Sev stated. Rose chanted and a white glow and shrouded them.

"It's done, Heir"

"Thank you Lady Rose" and Rose shimmered away. "So how long were you three there for" Jasmine asked

"Just long enough to want to kill James Potter" Remus growled out.

"And yet you stay friends with him Remy"

"Get off my case Sev, you have something to share?"

"Yeah and your next" They stepped close to each other glaring at each other.

"Boys!"

Sev and Remy moved away from each other. Sev took a deep breath and started:

"I lived a life like Jasmine hated by everyone in my family- well they weren't my family, I had been kidnapped when I was three, because of who my father was. The people who kidnapped me were Death Eaters tortured me and mocked me saying they had told my father they killed me, that I was now their son and I belonged to them, they made me their machine. I was forced to read, write, speak properly, and do advanced magic I had to follow their orders to the 'T' or I was punished. They wanted a Death Eater's child in Hogwarts the same year as Potter and Black and I was the closest but I was three years to young. So they forced me to drink an aging potion to make me eleven."

Shaunna gasped "What? That means you are…"

"Yeah I'm eleven now, really I'm still ten. My real birthday is August ninth. Before I left for Hogwarts they put a spell on me to make sure I couldn't tell anyone"

"But your telling us" Lily said as Jasmine held Sev from behind and calmed him down.

"That's why I called on Rose; they made the spell one telling others weaker than the one on telling my parents, but now none of you can say anything about it."

"Ok, but who are your parents and what is your real name?" Remus asked the incident from earlier forgotten.

"My parents are Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall,…… my real name is Simon Dumbledore."


	5. Asylum

_**

* * *

Recap**_

"_Ok, but who are your parents and what is your real name?" Remus asked the incident from earlier forgotten._

"_My parents are Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall,…… my real name is Simon Dumbledore."_

_**End Recap

* * *

**_

**The Phoenix Child Chapter 5 – Asylum

* * *

**

**(With the Order)**

The Headmaster and his wife slid to the floor. Their son was still alive as the child called Severus Snape. Minerva wept, she still had her baby, she cried for all the pain she put him though the years, about how harshly she treated him and picked her cubs over him, her own son.

Alba looked on with a look of understanding she rose from her spot and walked over to the crying couple. She laid her hand on the man called Albus Dumbledore – her grandfather. They looked into each others eyes of the same colour, and Alba smiled "Hello…. Grandfather"

"Grandfather……?" She nodded. The Order looked on with mostly tears in their eyes as the Headmaster and Professor embraced their granddaughter.

Shaunna smiled and spoke "Autumn I have to go do you want to come with me?" Autumn shook her head from her position in her father's lap "No mum, but who's coming" Remus looked at his late wife also asking the same.

"Panthera" She smiled again at the newfound family "Wolfe" she addressed Remus "Take care."

"The same to you Lupis" She turned towards the others and waved her hand and a passageway appeared "Walk down here to meet the next Guardian named Panthera" and with that she left.

Albus had gathered his self and stood bringing Minerva with him he looked around and stared to walk out the room slowly with all but one following. The person left behind smirked "Now to find the _Death Eater_" and walked out though another door.

* * *

**(Somewhere else)

* * *

**

Vixen smirked as she saw Moody separate from the group, her hazel eyes narrowed "Oh I'm going to have some fun" and went to follow him.

* * *

**(With the Order)

* * *

**

"MUM!" was the first thing out of Harry Potter's mouth as he saw the next Guardian. Lily walked up to her son and hugged him.

"Mum" Harry cried into her robes.

"Shush my little one, don't cry"

"I missed you so much"

"I know Harry" she pulled back "Let me see how big you are" She looked him up and down "You're perfect, I love you"

"I love you to mum". Lily looked at Molly "Thank you for taking care of my son"

Lily still holding Harry sat down, the others followed suit. "What I'm about to show you is shocking, so I'm sorry for what pain I cause." She made Harry look at her. "Harry what ever you see your father doing remember this- he changed after Hogwarts, okay?" Harry nodded being reminded of what he saw in Snape's Pensive. "Alright, here we go"

It was snowing and cold. The Order knew this but still felt warm. Lily walked to the middle "It's the week before holidays, and earlier Jasmine had disregarded James and Sirius in front of the whole school when they told her she had to date Sirius." She pointed to two black figures crossing the quad.

Sirius Black was pissed how that bitch dare say no to him. His friend James Potter had the same thought.

"We need to teach her a lesson, no one likes her in our house, just the first years everyone else is to scared to help her" Sirius snarled

"Other than Remus and Lily" James pointed out.

"Remus is too scared to do anything and we could get Evans out while we do it"

"How about both of them to make it easier. And the first years get them all out."

"Even better"

"Let's go"

(Later in the Gryffindor Common Room)

James looked over to Sirius and nodded.

"Lily could you get me your Arithmancy notes? My Divination homework says something about it I don't know" James pleaded. Lily sighed and got up to get her notes, and with one look from James towards the first year girls, they also followed Lily up the stairs.

"Hey Moony show me you DADA notes I'm confused" Sirius asked. "Sure Padfoot" and he too left up the dorm stairs and again with a look the first year boys followed. With all the people who could mess up their '_lesson_' in their dorms. James and Sirius spelled them locked in with and very advance spell. Now all they had to do was wait for their '_student'._

Everyone in the Order watched as Jasmine walked into her common room to be set upon six of the seven years of Gryffindors. They punched, scratched, and kicked wherever they could. They laughed every time she screamed and yelled of help or for them to stop, and just hit her harder. Soon her screams stopped but they still beat on her. Sirius smirked and lifted her by her hair "Your mine" and smacked her bloody face. By this time Lily and Remus in a state of shock broke though the spell holding them back and ran to Jasmine's side. Lily pushed Sirius out of the way but he held still.

"Evans stay out of this"

"No" she looked back defiantly and suddenly her face snapped to the side as Sirius backhanded her. Remus grabbed Sirius and flung him away he looked at Jasmine then to Lily.

"We have to get out of here" They picked up their precious load and ran from the tower "Where can we go Remy, not the hospital wing"

"Why not?"

"Promise me she can't go there."

"Then were?" Lily thought then smirked "I know just the place and how to do it, Slytherin"

"Oh okay, why?"

"You'll see come on" the walked as fast as they could to Slytherin. When they got to a portrait of a tall pale dark haired man with dark green eyes, they stopped, Lily faced the man.

"Salazar, could you get Severus Snape please?"

"Hold on, my lady" and her disappeared form the frame. A few seconds later he returned and the portrait moved aside to show Severus. He looked at the three and ushered them in the other Slytherins stopped doing what they were doing and looked at the newcomers. A seventh year boy by the name Anthony Lane who was the leader of the Slytherins walked up "What do you want lions?" Lily looked up at Anthony showing her bruised cheek and eye.

"Asylum from Gryffindor"

The older ones gasped at her request. "Why do you a lion seek shelter from your own house?"

"These marks came from our house, she" Lily said looking at Jasmine who was being attended to by Severus. "Was jumped by everyone other than me, Remus Lupin and all of the First years, all because of what happened at breakfast this morning."

Anthony motioned for a small boy to come to him he whispered in his ear and the boy went running out the room. "And you…." He waved a hand to her face.

"I got this mark from trying to help her"

"Who?" the one word was laced with so much hatred and contempt that even Anthony took a step back from the furious Slytherin.

"Who? Who did this?" Severus repeated pale face red with rage, "Lily, Remus tell me. NOW!"

"Sirius and James"

"THEY'RE DEAD!" Severus ran to the exit, Remus held him back.

"Let go of me Remy, they hurt her, they hurt Jasmine"

"No Severus, don't do it." The only thing holding back the infuriated fifth year was Remus's werewolf strength.

Just as Severus was about to break free, the head of Slytherin Professor Aloha Miliani strolled in. She had replaced the old head Asper Natio after a potions accident. She was kindhearted and treated Slytherins the same as others, in short they loved her.

"Severus what's going on here?" That was another one of her rules everyone was an equal and you had to call them by their first names even her.

"Aloha, the Gryffindors just jumped Jasmine and Lily."

"Why didn't she go to the hospital wing?"

"The Gryffindors can get her there too." Lily said quietly

"Some of her wounds are healed but not much, what did you use Severus?"

"See they should be expelled, I gave her the _Sanctus Curatio_ Potion" He boy clenched his fists together so hard, he started to draw blood.

Aloha put her hand over her mouth, "The Holy Healing Potion and she still is hurt?" Steel entered the kind professor's brown eyes "Who is asking for asylum?" Lily spoke "Lily Evans and Jasmine Potter"

"Asylum granted welcome to Slytherin"

* * *

Wow I didn't even plan this it wrote it's self. Well I would write a bio for some of them but I have to do one more thing before I can. And reviews and flames are welcomed.--Egypt

* * *


	6. The Truth About Slytherins

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Truth About Slytherins**_

* * *

*Asylum happened on a Friday, so this takes place on Monday*

* * *

_**Recap**_

_Steel entered the kind professor's brown eyes "Who is asking for asylum?" Lily spoke "Lily Evans and Jasmine Potter"_

"_Asylum granted welcome to Slytherin" _

_**End Recap

* * *

**_

"Mr. Snape please stay behind." Professor Miliani spoke, at last period Potions on Mondays. Severus nodded and glanced at Lily and Jasmine, who at his look, shook their heads and left with a group of Slytherins who had appointed themselves their bodyguards.

"Yes professor?"

"I have received a summons from the headmaster about Friday's night's events and I would like you to come with me using this" She held up a small vial filled light blue liquid. "Is that?"

"Yes it's the_ videorus_ potion, a simple but great invisibly potion" She put out her hand to give him the potion; Severus took it and placed it in the inside of his robes. "Be at the Great Hall doors at six, and make sure no one sees you Severus" Aloha stood up and made her way to the classroom door.

"Oh, and another thing Severus…I never gave you that potion" When she saw that he had understood she left leaving the door open.

* * *

(Slytherin Common Room)

* * *

It was about five thirty when Severus got up to go to the Great Hall. Jasmine was still slightly injured after Friday, sat up and looked toward Severus. 

"Sev where are you going?"

She looked up to him with her hazel eyes. He mentally growled when he saw that several marks still marred her skin. "I have an extra Potion lesson tonight." He lied, hopeful, that they would believe him. Lily looked at him weird but she smiled "Ok go on, we'll see you later". Jasmine stood up and grabbing Sev's arm said "I'll see you to the portrait" she went towards the girl's hallway and entered the room Lily and her shared, and came back out clutching some thing to her chest. She again grabbed Sev's arm and led him out.

"What are you doing Mine?"

"Take this with you" She pushed her invisibly cloak towards him.

"Wh...What? Why would I need this Mine?"

"Because I know where you're going, think of it as added protection, I put some mage spells on it so I know you're alright."

"What kind of spells?"

"A silencing spell so you can't be heard at all, it can't be summoned by someone else and it can blend in the shadows." Jasmine smiled.

"Thanks Mine" Sev put on the cloak and disappeared towards the Great Hall.

"You welcome Sev…"

--------------------

Sev got to the Great Hall just as Professor Miliani turned the corner. He stuck out a pale hand the show he was there and followed her to the Headmasters Office.

"Divinity" Aloha spoke the password and went up the stairs. She knocked on the door after making sure Sev had taken the potion and still had the cloak.

"Come in Aloha" Albus Dumbledore's voice rang out

"Headmaster" Aloha nodded her head at her boss

"Aloha, it's Albus"

"Albus, oh and to you Minerva" She nodded to the Gryffindor Head of House.

Sev put himself by the back of Aloha's chair being that it was farthest for the headmaster and closest to the door.

"Aloha, Minerva we're here to discuss what happened on Friday"

"Albus all of the Gryffindors attacked Miss Potter" Aloha said, Minerva glared.

"My Gryffindors did no such thing; they were defending themselves against her!"

"So every year from second up decided to defend them selves from one fifth year."

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black said so themselves"

"They're the ones who started the attack, Minerva!"

"So why didn't Misses. Potter and Evans along with Mr. Lupin go to the Hospital Wing?"

"The last time Ms. Potter went to the Hospital Wing, she mysteriously managed to get more bruises than when she came in with."

Minerva stood glaring at the Slytherin Head of House. "You can't say that they came from MY house, more than likely they came from YOUR house!"

"WHAT?" Aloha stood also looking at the older witch like she would like nothing more than to curse her.

"LADIES!" Albus raised his voice to stop the two women. "Both Ms. Potter and Evans will stay in Slytherin for now, if before their O.W.L's they wish to change they may" The two women nodded and went for the door.

"Aloha can I speak to you" He said, and waited for Minerva to leave.

"Yes Albus?"

"Why do you treat Gryffindors the way you do?"

"In what way sir?"

"You don't give them points, you don't call on any of them, and--"

Aloha stopped the Headmaster, "I give them points just not the load of points every other teacher gives them. I give all of the houses the same amount of points, not 20 to Gryffindor and 5 to everyone else for the same question. I treat everyone fairly it's you and all the others that don't, Gryffindor until I came here, won every House cup, but Slytherin has won the Quidditchcup too many times to count. No one other than me and teachers that never went to Hogwarts or was in Slytherin gives, my house points you all just take them at any chance you get. I could give them 1000 points and watch them all be gone within a week, if not less."

"Aloha--"

"Don't Aloha me Headmaster none of you care about Slytherin, not at all, so as long as I'm here, I will care about them, I will see that, they are the best they can be. I will show them that just because they're treated like dung doesn't mean they're worthless. Good night Headmaster" Aloha opened the door letting Sev go down first then turned to the Headmaster "I hope the next time we have a talk about my Slytherins it will be a pleasant one." And she walked out the door.

------------

Professor Miliani stormed into her office with Sev behind her, she opened her potions drawer and extracted a calming potion she made two cups of tea and split the potion into the two cups. The teacher and student sat silence for a while, them Aloha put down her cup.

"So now you know how teachers treat you guys"

"Some how all of us knew, we weren't welcome, and many of us when we compare grades to even Ravenclaw have higher grades than them but not a single on of us has been a Head Boy or Girl"

They refilled their cups when she asked:

"Severus will you make an oath to me, without knowing what I want you to do"

Severus looked at his Head of House and trusting her said "Yes, I will, I trust you"

Aloha took her wand and said a long string of word he didn't know, but a dark green mist covered him.

"That wasn't Latin"

"No, Hawaiian"

"What is the oath?"

She got up and paced around "Severus I've seen how you interact with the other Slytherins, and I believe that you will make a great Head of House"

"Me!"

"Yes, I think-no I know you will, but if you do, come into this position, help lift the Slytherin name out the dirt. Everything I said in the Headmasters office I know you can do to change things for the better."

They sat in silence mulling her words around in their heads when they heard a knock on the door. Aloha stood and opened her door and turned to Severus "Severus you have someone to escort you back to the Lair" She opened to door more, to show Jasmine smiling.

"Come on Sev we have the Quidditch match tomorrow, I'm the new seeker remember?"

"Good night, Professor Miliani"

And the two left the office, Aloha raised her cup "Bless those two, for they are Slytherin's hope"

* * *

"Welcome to the lastQuidditchmatch before the Hols, I'm your commentator the great Zelos Wilder, and we have a great match Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. For Gryffindor: Keeper Sam Goldstein, Beaters Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, Chasers Lloyd Irving, Benji Grant and, Tyron Davis, and last but not least their Seeker James Potter.!" 

The Gryffindor team flew out and circled to pitch, it was going to be an easy win since most of the team had injured the Slytherin Seeker right before the match; they all gave smirks to each other.

"And for Slytherin: Keeper Joseph Rathers, Beaters Anthony Lane and Severus Snape, Chasers Dolblan Thorn, my sweet little Presea Combatir, and Owen Kettle, And a change in their Seeker is Slytherin's own Princess Jasmine Potter!"

The Gryffindor team nearly fell of their brooms at that. Sirius and James growled and grinned at each other, oh she would pay…..

The game was underway and Jasmine looked for the snitch, no one had scored yet and the chasers where rushing to and fro. She was looking so hard for the snitch that she was almost hit with a bludger she looked in the direction it had come from the see Black grin. She started to move to give him a harder target to hit when James came from behind and held her. "Let me go James, now" Her eyes widened when she saw Black getting ready to hit another bludger over to her, and if she didn't move, this one would hit her. She struggled as she saw it coming towards her she closed her eyes prepping for the blow when she heard a loud.

***CRACK***

She was let go of and steadied herself on her broom. Both Remy and Sev had come to save her, by hitting the ball at the same time, pounding it into the ground. "Thanks Remy, Sev"

For the rest of the game Sirius kept targeting her, with Remy and Sev helping her managed to not to get hit but she really needed the snitch and she needed it NOW. She was by the Gryffindor stands when she saw. The score was 50 to 120 and Slytherin was winning. She dove towards the snitch everyone stopped other than James and Jasmine as they raced neck and neck. Sirius took the time to slam a bludger toward her again, Remy and Sev tried to stop the ball, James pushed Jasmine out the way but both were hit as she pulled up with the snitch in her hand. James and Jasmine tumbled to the ground. Sev and Remy were by Jasmine side in an instant as was Sirius for James.

"Jasmine, can you hear me" Remus checked her pulse.

"Mine, talk to me" Sev pleaded. Madame Profmey pushed the two boys out the way.

"I must attend to Ms. and Mr. Potter" She conjured two stretchers and carted the twins inside the Castle.

* * *

Jasmine slowly opened her eyes, and she groaned when she saw the white walls of the Hospital wing. 

"So you're awake now sleepy head"

Jasmine turned her head to see Lily.

"Hey Lils"

"You've been here for a week, you know, Sev been in and out of here"

"What happened?"

"The match, Sirius threw a bludger at you when James tried to push you out the way; he got out of here two days after." Lily looked down at the blanket on the bed.

"Lily…is there something wrong?"

"I…I moved back to Gryffindor"

"Wha…What? Lils, Lily why?"

Lily put her head down again.

"I was because of James wasn't it, your bloody in love with my twin brother, mind you, he's tried to kill me! Several times"

"James offered protection to you if I went back, I'm sorry"

"You're doing this so I can be safe?"

"Yes, please understand"

"I'll try, thanks Lily"


	7. A Bittersweet Christmas

**_A Bittersweet Christmas_**

* * *

_**Recap

* * *

**_

"_I…I moved back to Gryffindor"_

"_Wha…What? Lils, Lily why?"_

_Lily put her head down again._

"_I was because of James wasn't it, your bloody in love with my twin brother, mind you, he's tried to kill me! Several times"_

"_James offered protection to you if I went back, I'm sorry"_

"_You're doing this so I can be safe?"_

"_Yes, please understand"_

"_I'll try, thanks Lily"

* * *

_

_**End Recap

* * *

**_

**_A Bittersweet Christmas

* * *

_**

The next day all the students left for the winter hols other than the ones who were staying, the marauders other than Remus had left. And most if not all of the school were gone, because of this the Headmaster put everyone in one Dormitory for the hols. Jasmine was let out that day...well she was smuggled out of the hospital wing by Sev, Lily, Shaunna and Remus. So she could enjoy the winter scene of Hogwarts. The five of them sat by the lake just content in each others presence.

Jasmine who sat between Sev and Remus turned to the teen werewolf "Hey Remy?"

"What Jazz?"

"How was the transformation? I was knocked out all last week"

And it was true Remus had transformed two days after her accident and to tell the truth Remus was still feeling the effects, but he wouldn't worry his little 'sister'.

"Fine, I had no problem"

Shaunna turned her head she was seated at the end of Lily and looked straight at Remus giving a stare that told him that sh didn't believe him at all.

Jasmine noticed the look that her big 'sister' was giving her big 'brother' and her sighed "Remus, stop lying they're getting worse" Her eyes looked towards the frozen lake, then looked at Remus with happy eyes "but don't worry we've been working on something for them ever since we found out in third year, right guys?" She smiled and the other couldn't help but join in.

Lily was the next to speak "Hey who else is staying here?"

Shaunna answered "From Ravenclaw: two seventh years Kratos Aurion ,and Anna Irving, and a third year, Genis Sage.

From Hufflepuff: a first year Colette Brunel, a third year Martel Angel, and me.

No one from Gyffindor other than Lily and Remus.

And from Slytherin a first year: Katlin Shields, Sev, and Jazz."

Lily and Jasmine shared looks before jumping up and down "We have the whole place to ourselves COOL!"

The others shook their heads at the girls antics, at the group made their way up to the castle, tomorrow they would go to Hogsmead for Christmas shopping.

* * *

Around lunchtime everyone in third year or up made there way to Hogsmead, other than Severus and Jasmine, they first off didn't have money at all due to their 'care takers' and they each wanted to tell each other something. So when Sev met Jazz in one of the towers they both blushed. They stood side by side feeling the winds play with their raven black hair. Jasmine looked at her friend wondering how handsome he would look without the curse-wait handsome? Did she just think that, but he was even with the curse- great she was falling in love with her best friend! How could things get any worse? "Damn!"

"What's the matter Mine?" Severus looked at her in concern.

"Nothing" But inside she was cursing herself. Why? Why did he call her that..that name Mine, every time he said it, it made her insides squirm like butterflies-- Damn.

"Jasmine" Severus called and when she was out of La La Land spoke not looking at her but outwards towards the sky.

"Jasmine we've been friends since we met on the train, and you have been best friend, one on who I can share anything with, and I wanted to say thank you"

"You don't have to thank me, you did the same things for me, I should be thanking you."

"No I have to thank the one I lo-nothing"

"What was that Sev?" He couldn't have started to say what she thought she heard could he... love her?

"Nothing Jazz"

"Well then I have something to tell you then...I think I'm falling in love with you"

Severus stood there stunned, the Slytherin Princess known as Jasmine Potter was falling in love with him, **HIM!** Severus smiled and hugged Jasmine he bent down to whisper in her ear "I think I'm falling in love with you too" And they shared their very first kisses...with each other.

* * *

When the others got back they could see that something had changed between the two, but they left them alone...for now. A few days later it was Christmas day every one opened presents in the common room, the Ravenclaw Kratos had proposed to his girlfriend Anna and everyone congratulated the pair. Lily had gotten several items including a book from James titled **_"HELP! MY NAME IS A FLOWER"_**. Remus got from Shaunna a journal, that on the cover was a silver wolf, and under it was his name. He thanked her and handed her, her present from him, it was a dream writer, it records any dream you may have so you can interpret the dream.

"So Remus does it record _naughty_ dreams?" Shaunna asked smirking. Remus turned red while everyone else were on the floor laughing. Jasmine had given Sev a green scarf which she had made herself. She put it around his neck and sat back down but not before she kissed him on the cheek for the silver Celtic rose pendant he had made with magic. Now it was his turn to blush while the others called out catcalls and cheers.

* * *

The group made their way to the Great Hall, for Christmas dinner where they all ate with cheer along with the teachers, when a black crow flew into the Hall, everyone stopped eating. Black crows were death bringers and someone was about to find out that some person had died. Everyone watched as it landed in front of Jasmine. Sev at this time along with Jasmine hoped that the letter was about James ,but they pushed the thought aside. Lily would be hurt if it was true, so she hoped it was one or both of her parents. She opened the letter read the contents, blinked, and re-read it again and still the words didn't change. Tears appeared running down her face, she tried to hold in her magic and despair at the letter but she could only do one. Jasmine leaped up and raced out of the Hall sobbing, Severus wanted to follow her but Remus held him down as he watched Lily and Shaunna race after the crying girl. Severus noticed the letter that started all this by his hand and he read it, twice, three times and like Jasmine the words never changed:

_**Bitch,**_

_**Your grandfather, Harold has died, and it was only because of him you were still a Potter, so know we take this time to disown you of the Potter name and any royalties that go with it. We don't want to see you anymore, you are to find other arrangements for the rest of your boarding during this summer and the rest of your schooling. Shame we couldn't of had a better daughter, but you will no longer disgrace our family.**_

_**James Potter Sr.**_

_**Sara Ross-Potter** **

* * *

** _

**AN:**

For a picture of the Celtic Rose go to this site it's just like it but the one Sev gave her is silver.

** www(dot) princeofdiamonds(dot)com/goldrose(dot)JPG**

* * *


End file.
